


Sleuthing

by FancyTyper



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode s01e04 - Legacies rewrite, Gen, High School, Investigations, Landon and Lizzie working together, Lizzie saves Landon, One Shot, Slow burn friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: Rewrite of episode 4 of Legacies; Lizzie and Landon are paired up to investigate the disappearance of Dana but things don't go as planned.





	Sleuthing

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt: "Let's just get this over with." 
> 
> Word Count: 2k

**Word Prompt: “Let’s just get this over with.”**

_Why did I come here?_ Was Landon’s first thought when he stepped off the Salvatore boarding school’s private bus and on to the lawn of Mystic Falls High School; the one place he had never thought he’d see again. Or be near again for that matter. His second was: _Avoid Hope’s Death Glare at all cost during this little field trip._ Since yesterday Hope had been giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring him as if her life depended on it. Landon was used to being ignored—he’d been ignored by foster parents, foster siblings, social workers, you name it. But he wasn’t used to being ignored by Hope, and not just because she was pretty, many pretty girls had ignored him over the course of his adolescents, he was used to it. With Hope though it was different, different because he had actually thought they were becoming friends. She had been the only person at the school to come up to him and actually explain what was even going on. She was actually _nice_ to him. But now he’s ruined that because, well, he wasn’t even entirely sure _why_ she was so pissed at him. When he had tried to talk to her after he had returned to the school yesterday she had just given him a sullen glare before turning away from him and walking toward her room.

Ever since then she hasn’t even looked at him and he had a feeling that them being on this field trip together wouldn’t help. And if the Hope Situation wasn’t enough to make him regret his choices as of late then being back at his old high school would. Squinting against the sunlight, Landon looked up at the building that had brought him three years of misery, embarrassment, and more swirlies than he’d like to remember. And the fact that he and the others were tasked to look for a girl who had been a part of those memories was just all kinds of ironic.

Stifling a sigh, Landon stood beside M.G as Lizzie began to give out orders. She stood in the center of the circle, all business and authority. If she had been a student at Mystic Falls High she would’ve knocked Dana down from her popular girl pedestal and taken it for herself.

“Okay, guys, we are on a _serious_ mission.” Lizzie began in a tone that Landon could only describe as dramatic. “No messing around. We go in there, we blend in, ask about any missing girls, and when we get our answers we meet back here.” Her blue-eyed gaze went from M.G—who looked awestruck and ready to do whatever Lizzie told him to—to Hope—who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else right now.

 _That makes two of us_ , Landon though as he snuck a peak at her. Hope met his eyes for a mil-second, her lips twitching ever so slightly before she remembered that she was mad at him and turned back to look at Lizzie. Landon shoved his hands into his pockets, _that could’ve gone better._

“We’ll split up into pairs so we can cover more ground that way.” Lizzie went on, hands on her hips. “So, H—”

“I’ll go with M.G.” Hope interrupted Lizzie, her eyes snapping toward the young vampire beside her.

M.G’s eyes widen, surprised, “W-wait? But I was gonna—” He gestured toward Lizzie, trying to tell Hope with a raise of his eyebrows that she picked the wrong person to pair up with.

Hope ignored him and placed a hand on his elbow, “I’m _going_ with you, M.G.” She gave him a _shut up_ look.

“Lizzie!” M.G. looked at the blonde, wide eyes pleading with her to disagree with Hope.

“Fine by me.” Lizzie shrugged, “Just don’t interrupt me when I’m giving out orders again, Hope.” She gave a simpering smile at the copper-haired girl.

Hope rolled her eyes when Lizzie wasn’t looking, her expression saying _what a drama queen_. Landon bit back a snicker. At least they still agreed that Lizzie was being far too dramatic for her own good.

“Kaleb you can—” Lizzie began but was soon cut off—again—by the vampire.

“I can scope out the place myself. I don’t need no helpers.” He explained with a cocky smirk. “If I find anything I’ll text ya’ll.”

“No, we have to—” Lizzie started to say, lifting a hand to stop Kaleb but, in a flash, he was gone. Going off to do who-knew-what.

Clenching her jaw, Lizzie looked back at Landon and the remaining two. “Okay, while Kaleb does whatever useless thing he’ll think will help us, let’s split up.” She glanced behind her at the grounds full of bustling students. “How about M.G and Hope—”

“M.G and I will ask around during Dana’s first period Chem class.” Hope interrupted. When Lizzie turned back around with a sour look on her face Hope just shrugged. “What? Your dad grabbed Dana’s class schedule from her car when he went to investigate.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes, as if she could care less about that bit of information. “ _Fine_.” She said icily, “Go do whatever it is you guys need to do.” She made a shoo-gestured with her hand. “Me and . . . .” She glanced at Landon, her eyes giving away to her annoyance at being stuck with him for a partner. “ _Landon_ ,” She said his name as if it were a gross disease, “will check out the second floor, ask around between classes and see what we can find.”

Landon bit his cheek, if he thought being back at his old high school where he got bullied and picked on was bad than it was about to get ten times worse now that he was partnered with Lizzie Saltzman.

\--

“Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Lizzie told Landon when they were the last two from their group still standing outside the school.

Landon nodded, a jerky nervous movement, “Right, right, should be . . . .” He looked at the school and frowned, “Fun.” He sighed, this was bound to be anything _but_ fun.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “This isn’t fun, Curly Q, this is _serious_. Now come on before people see me talking to you.” She didn’t wait for him to respond, just trudged up the steps, shoulders back and head held high.

Landon shuffled after her, her comment reminding him exactly why he hated going to Mystic Falls High School. People—girls—were ruthless towards him.

Inside the school, hallways crowded and noises bouncing off the too-white walls, Landon caught up with Lizzie and together they headed down the hallway. “So . . . what are we supposed to be doing exactly?” He asked as he dodged out of the way of a kid carrying a trumpet case. “I mean, it’s not like we can _ask_ if they’ve seen Dana running around, screaming about a vampire.”

“I know _that_ —” Lizzie snorted as she skirted passed a guy in a football jersey, she groaned, “ _God_ , these places have too small hallways and too many bodies!” She bumped into a girl carrying a model of the solar system and gave her a glare before getting her footing.

“Guess you’re not used to people _not_ parting like the red sea when you walk down a hallway.” The snide comment left Landon’s lips before he could stop himself. He usually only made those in his head, or to Rafael, he never said them to Lizzie’s face.

Lizzie turned toward him, he blanched, she was either about to chew him out or hit him or both. Instead she just rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking further down the hallway; he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding onto. He was safe, for now.

“Like I said outside, Curly Q, we’re looking to see if anyone has seen or heard anything weird going on.” Lizzie kept her eyes on a group of girls, cheerleaders, at the end of the hallway. They were clustered tightly together, laughing and whispering amongst themselves. Landon immediately got the urge to turn around and walk away before they saw him. “Though I wouldn’t have to repeat myself now if you hadn’t been staring at Hope like the incompetent garden-gnome you are.”

 _Curly Q now garden-gnome,_ Landon noted in his head as he rolled his eyes, _does she keep a list of insulting nicknames for me in her phone?_ “I get that.” He sighed, his pace slowing as they got closer to the cheerleaders. “But what exactly are we supposed to—” He was cut off by Lizzie stopping mid step and turning to face him.

“ _You_ aren’t going to do anything.” Lizzie’s voice was tight with authority. “You’re only here because you know this place better than we do—a curse more than a blessing, I’ll say—and we need a map. But that’s all your purpose is here, Thrift-Store Hobbit. Besides giving directions you have nothing else to offer. So just stay behind me and let me doing the sleuthing and elbow-rubbing.” She gave him a curt smile before turning back around and striding over toward the cheerleaders.

Landon stood there, mouth slightly ajar as annoyance slowly unfurled in his stomach. Who did Lizzie think she was, bossing him—and everyone else for that matter—around and acting like she was in charge of this so called ‘mission?’ Sure Landon wasn’t a vampire, or werewolf, or witch, or whatever else belonged in a horror movie; but he had his uses. They weren’t a lot but they were good, to him at least, and to Hope, sometimes. He wasn’t just some dopy human who was only on this trip to be a walking GPS. And to hell if he was going to let someone like Lizzie Saltzman tell him that. Turning around, Landon trudged back down the hallway, he’d ask questions by himself and he’d get more information than Lizzie. He might be human but he wasn’t useless.

*

Hyena-like laughter followed Landon out of the boys’ bathroom as he stumbled into the hallway, shoes squeaking with toilet water and hair a soppy mess. He sputtered and coughed as he braced himself against the row of lockers, leaving a small puddle where he stood. His nose burned and there was water in his ears. Wiping his face with his soaking sleeve he turned just to see the bathroom door open and the football players lumber out; all cocky grins and high-fives.

“Thank you _so much_ for that fun time, Kirby. Today was pretty boring until you showed up.” One of them said, he’d been the one to tackle Landon and drag him into the bathroom.

“Yeah, thought you had gone away. _So_ glad you’re back.” Another said, he’d watched the door while Landon had gotten his head shoved in a toilet.

“I’m not back.” Landon argued, straightening his shoulders, he wouldn’t let these meatheads mess with him. “I’m here to ask if anyone has heard anything about the missing girls.” He blinked back water droplets from his eyes.

The first football player smirked, “Oh are you?” He raised an eyebrow. “Are you and the private school snobs investigating the disappearances? Collecting evidence? Do you all ride in a van with a stoner dog too?” His tone was mocking as him and the other players started toward him again.

Landon glared at them, “No, this isn’t some game, people are in danger.” He took a step back, hitting the lockers behind him. He glanced to the side, if he had to he could slip around them and get away. But seeing as they were football players he wouldn’t get far.

“Danger?” The jock stopped in front of him, arms folded over his letterman jacket. “What kind of danger?” His eyes sparked with humor over this, teasing Landon and batting him around like a bird caught in a cat’s claws.

“Like – Like _actual_ danger!” Landon sputtered, eyes widening, “I’m serious! Those girls could be – be . . .” _Dead_ , he wanted to say but just the thought of it had him suppressing a shudder. Dead; someone could be dead right now. It wasn’t even his first week at the school and already he was getting thrown into the thick of it.

“The only danger I see right now, Kirby—” The jock planted his hands on Landon’s shoulders and pushed him—hard—against the locker. “—is _you_.” He grinned like a lion and his friends circled around him.

Landon tried to push them back, tried to do _something_ that would give him a chance to escape before he got his face beat in or shoved into a locker. But this jock was strong and Landon wasn’t on the same steroids as this guy was. “C’mon, man, do you really wanna waste your time on me?” He pleaded, looking from the jock to his friends. “Seriously, isn’t there some helpless band geek you’d much rather use for punching practice?” He tried to push away again but the jock’s hold just got tighter.

The jock laughed, “Throwing your fellow nerds under the bus, damn Kirby, what a dick move.” He moved his hands so only one gripped the front of Landon’s shirt and the other was at his side, turned into a fist. “I’ll have this be on their behalf then.” He raised his fist, aiming for Landon’s face.

Landon flinched and shrunk back against the lockers, he tilted his face away and closed his eyes. At least he could spare himself from watching the jock’s fist ram into his face. Heart beating loudly in his chest, Landon waited for the blow, for the pain and the stars to explode behind his closed lids.

But it never came. Instead he heard the sound of the jock gasping and Landon felt a small rush of air blow in his face as he opened his eyes to see the jock and his friends get pulled back by an invisible force. Their feet sliding backward against the titled floor, their faces a twist of shock and confusion.

“What the _hell_ is this?” The jock who had been about to knock Landon’s lights out asked. His voice fueled with anger.

Landon opened his mouth to say that he didn’t know and that he had nothing to do with it when he heard a new voice speak from down the row of lockers.

“A warning, if you’re lucky.” Lizzie walked swiftly toward the group, her hand raised with her palm out and turned toward the other side of the hall.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The jock sputtered as his eyes flashed.

Lizzie sighed and shook her head, “You jocks, always so empty-headed.” She made a fist with her raised hand and the group of jocks were slammed against the opposite row of lockers across from Landon. Lizzie stood beside Landon and glared the jocks down, her gaze sharp as glass. “Use him as your punching bag again and I’ll give you all permanent wedgies.”

The first jock snickered, even slammed forcibly against the metal lockers he still had the audacity to laugh. “Yeah, right, _sure_ you will.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “You gonna get a band of your fellow freaks and preform another _magic trick_ on us? Please,” He rolled his eyes, “you’re just as crazy as everyone says you are.”

Landon saw Lizzie’s mouth twitch and her eyes spark with anger; before he could do or say anything Lizzie unclenched her fist and the jocks stumbled forward as they regained their balance. They glared at Lizzie and Landon and stared toward them. Landon glanced at Lizzie, she stood there, matching the jock’s gaze, before lifting her hand again and raising it into the air. The jocks gasped and Lizzie curled her fingers around, the football players cried out as the backs of their jeans bunched and Landon saw them get lifted into the air by the waistband of their underwear.

 _Guess she wasn’t kidding about the wedgies_ , Landon thought as he watched the jocks kick their legs uselessly and whimper— _whimper!_ —in pain. Lizzie held them there as she said, “We aren’t freaks, Pig Skin. And I’m not crazy.” Her words were hard and low, Landon couldn’t help but feel a little scared by her. “And I’m done here, so if you don’t mind me and this water-logged mop will be heading out.” She uncurled her fingers slowly, the jocks’ underwear lowering and their bodies straightening out as their feet lowered to the ground.

Lizzie dropped her hand and the group landed on the floor with a heavy _thud!_ She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and turned away from them, walking back down the hallway. She didn’t even look back to see the jocks moaning and groaning on the floor; or to see Landon following after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos, I hope you enjoyed it! xx


End file.
